wwcbmfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
This is a short list of our most frequently asked questions. For more information about WWCBM, or if you need support, please contact an Admin. How do I edit a page? Editing on this site is as simple as clicking the 'Edit' button on a page. Doing so will take you to an edit page where you can make changes to the page and add new information and media, correct errors, or update the formatting. Depending on whether you are logged in, you may receive a different editing experience. How do I create a new page? *Click on the "Contribute" button on top right. Here you will be presented with a dropdown menu where you will see a link to "Add a Page". *The "Create a new article" box will open. You can choose the article name by typing it in the box. This name will become the last part of the page's URL. *Choose a blank page. Choose the correct Template for what you want to add. The preload contents for the Template will show and can be edited by local admins. *A second way to create a page is by clicking on any red link on the site (which is created by linking to a page that does not exist). You will then be brought into the editor where you can add your content. How do I add photos? *To start, you must log in to your account, and then click the Edit button on the page you would like to add a photo to. Once in edit mode, click on the photo upload button Photo button on the right rail of the editor toolbar. *A pop-up will appear, which will allow you to upload a photo from your computer. You can also search for photos already added to the page by others or on Flickr.com. *Once you choose a photo to add, click upload. Next you will be able to adjust the size and placement of the photo. You can also provide a caption, which will display below the photo. If you would like to provide more details about the photo, including giving it a new name and providing license information, click on the more options link. *After you have picked your options, click the Add photo button, and your photo will be added to the edit area. Photos can be modified at any time in edit mode. Simply hover over the image and choose "modify", and the same pop-up window will appear. *Once you are done, click publish and your photo will be live on the page. I see The Walking Dead. Why isn't Fear the Walking Dead on here? Fear the Walking Dead features all-new characters and have no connection to the comics or existing material. I see alot of characters on (whichever) TV show but there is no profile page for them here. Why? Probably because that character is exclusive to the continuity of the television series or movie series, its tie-in comic book series, and its related television series. If the character does have a comic book counterpart (that is not a tie-in comic book series), please create a profile for the character. Can I add Video Game characters? Yes and no. If the game is Canon to a Movie or TV Universe, the answer is Yes. And make sure the character does not also appear in the Movie(s) or TV Show, because those characters have priority and should be added first. I want to help. What can I do? The best way to help is to start adding content: * This site has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there! * Uploading is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! Want to know how you can contribute to this community? Contact an admin and ask them to provide suggestions here. Category:FAQ